


Chocolate Kisses

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is hyper like a 3yr old, Chocolate, Easter, Hershey's kisses, Holy Fire, M/M, and real kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter, and Dean and Sam witness Cas eating chocolate for the first time. They slightly regret it. Until they don't. Especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Never give an angel chocolate. This was the lesson Dean and Sam learned during their Easter weekend. 

They’d decided to take the weekend off - have a break from hunting, eat chocolate and drink to their hearts’ content. 

Castiel joined them. 

He enjoyed the chocolate eggs very much. Too much. His angel powers did nothing to calm the sugar high. 

A hyperactive angel was worse than a hyperactive three year old. At least toddlers didn’t have powers, which included teleportation. 

They finally caught him mid-teleport - or flying, whatever it was called (Dean couldn’t care less at that moment) - in a ring of holy fire. 

Instead of being irritated, though, the angel just bounced on the balls of his feet, and asked if he could have some more chocolate. 

When he turned the puppy dog eyes on Dean, he gave in, handing a chocolate egg over the flames. 

Castiel simply shot the elder Winchester a huge smile, sat down crossed-legged in his trap, and began munching happily on his treat. 

Sam smirked at his brother. 

“You’re whipped.” 

“He’s behaving! And as long as he doesn’t mind staying in the ring, he can have as much chocolate as he wants.” 

Castiel looked up at his friends - the fire had somewhat melted the chocolate, and the angel had somehow managed to get it all over his face. 

The two brothers laughed. Hard. 

Hours later, when Castiel’s sugar high had seemingly diminished - not being given any more candy after that - and the ring of holy fire had been extinguished, freeing the angel. 

But it seemed that sugar stayed in angel’s systems much longer than it did a human’s. 

Castiel was still hyper - just less so than before. 

Dean, instead of finding the hyper-activeness annoying, he now found it funny. 

Especially when he took out a bag of Hershey’s Kisses. 

“Want a Kiss, Cas?” He teased, holding out one of the chocolates. 

Cas nodded enthusiastically, but, instead of taking the chocolate from the hunter’s hand, he kissed the blond Winchester. Just as enthusiastically as he had nodded. 

The bag of sweets dropped from Dean’s hands, as he moved them to Cas’ waist, gripping tightly. 

Sam, not really wanting to watch his brother make out with his angel, picked up the chocolate, and walked out of the room, yelling a quick “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” over his shoulder. 

He could hear the spluttering even through the closed motel room door.


End file.
